<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handsome Man by karaokegal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554132">Handsome Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal'>karaokegal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Infidelity, Multi, Pining, References to Drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to hate a good man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seth Bullock/Alma Garret, Seth Bullock/Whitney Ellsworth, Whitney Ellsworth/Alma Garret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930972</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handsome Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011">Drabble-a-Day 2011.</a> Day 253. Happy Birthday (one day late) to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://vanillafluffy.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://vanillafluffy.livejournal.com/">vanillafluffy</a>. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.<br/>Posted to LiveJournal September 10, 2011</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Funny thing, really.</p><p>He oughta hate Bullock more than Swearingen or Hearst or any of them other cocksuckers.  None of them actually screwed Alma, as least not in the literal sense.  But he can’t. Even when she’s lying under him, eyes tightly closed, wishing he were Bullock. Even when he guesses she’s using dope again.</p><p>Bullock’s a good man and a fine-looking one.  Whitney’s taken more than one look and found himself unable to look away.  Once Bullock caught him; instead of pulling a gun, he just smiled.</p><p>Alma likely dreamt of Bullock that night. She weren’t the only one.<br/>
<a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a><a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>